Closing a chapter
by Mer's4life
Summary: you really did it didn't you Mer, your over him! Come on Mer move to New York with me, close this chapter. Things change between Meredith and Mark on the night he moves to new york to become chief. MerMark


"Mer! Mer! Meredith, please stop!" Derek yelled at Meredith as she walked to her car

"No. Derek there is nothing more to be said." she said as she fumbled with her keys.

"Meredith, listen to me, please! I love you; I love you with all my heart! I made a mistake about not telling you about Addi and I made another one when I didn't choose you! But that's in the past Mer, the past! I'm trying here, really trying! I gave up chief to be with you, mer _chief_. Please you can't give up on us yet. You're the one the only one for me! I swear!" Derek said.

He grabbed her and forced her to look at him.

"Der, it's too much now. Don't you see it? We aren't meant to be together anymore, I don't think we ever were. Don't you think if we really were meant to be together all of this would have happened do you? And don't start telling me that I'm the only one for you, I'm sure you said that to Addison to, and I'm sure you will be saying that to Lexie soon to."

Derek just stood their in shock.

"Oh…what? Shocked?! Did I neglect to mention that I know about her? I am sorry but well…I do, and I know all about how you have been fucking my lil'' sister!" Meredith spat back at Derek.

She pushed him away from her with all her strength.

"she…she's nothing...I promise you mer an I only went out with her because you walked away!" he said as he stared at her, his special mcdreamy stare, his eyes pleading her to take him back.

"Oh Derek, I don't care anymore. I meant it though when I said we were over. It really is over, and if you want to date her then you can, I really don't care. Just don't date her if you're only doing it to get back at me, or as rebound. Because she doesn't deserve it, she really doesn't." mer said as she turned and looked at him, a slight smile tugging on her lips.

Meredith raised a hand and put it on the side of his face. "Treat her well. _sigh_ goodbye Derek,_pause_ goodbye. This is it and I mean it, I will always love you in my heart, but its over. I'm still dark and twisty and you're just not my knight in shinning whatever."

"Mer I…I…I love, I love you so much…" Derek said with this helpless look on his face, searching her eyes for a slither of hope.

"I love you to, but this is the end, goodbye." she replied as she gave him a sad smile.

"well fine then, goodbye and…and good fuckin riddance, you really are a fuckin whore you know that, I hope you fucking die just like your whore of a mom did, alone all friggen' alone! Your dad was right about you, and just so you know your sister is way better then you will ever be, WAY better." he said as he stormed off.

Meredith started at him as he retreated, silently forgiving him for saying those words, for she knew they were just out of anger, no matter how true they were.

A small tear trickled out of her eye, she finally did it, she closed that chapter in her life. Now it was time to move on.

She was moving tonight, she got a job offer in Boston with mark, ah yes, mark. He had moved a month earlier, he too closed a chapter in his life, and he said she should do the same, and know he finally gave her the opportunity to do so.

It was hard when he left last month; it shook her in away she had never thought it could.

Something changed between them, when or why it changed, she doesn't know, all she knows is that it changed. Maybe it was something that changed over time that she didn't notice, or maybe it was sudden. She does remember when she finally realized it though, all from that simple hug.

**FLASH BACK**

_Meredith had jus came back from her short vacation, if you could call it that. She had spent the whole week with Christina trying to help her come to terms with the whole aftermath of the "wedding". Witch mainly meant getting drunk a lot, burning anything that had to do with him, crying, and amazingly hugging alot! Though Chris said she would kill me if I told anyone that._

_She had just entered SGH, with the intention of avoiding Derek today. She still wasn't sure what is keeping her from saying she loves him too, part of her does, but the other doesn't. And frankly it's confusing her to all ends! I mean she loves him right, he is her knight in shinning whatever, he is her mcdreamy! _

_She turned the corner and well you know how much fate loves her, she saw Derek. Not only was it Derek but it was Derek in the arms of another woman. And of course sense her and fate are bff's it's her freaking' half sister._

_At first she was mad, of course, but after fifteen seconds, she had finally realized what she was going to do. And it was a great feeling._

_She walked away from them a smile playing on her lips, after seeing her boyfriend make out with her half sister; she was strangely bright and shiny._

_Mark had seen the whole thing play out and instead of kicking Derek's ass, witch was what he was going to do first, he decided to run after Meredith and see if she is ok._

"_Mer, Mer, wait up." Mark said as Mer went into the locker room._

"_Hey mark, what's up?" Meredith asked as she turned around to wait for him._

"_Well I just saw what happened in the hallway, and I wanted to make sure your ok?" He asked with a look of concern spread across his face._

"_Um…yea, I'm ok. Thanks for asking, that was really sweet of you." Mer said with a slight smile._

_Mark took a couple steps forward so that his face was only like an inch away from her, he stared intently in to her eyes, trying to figure out what Meredith was really feeling._

_After about a minute of this, his Mcsteamy smirk came on his face._

"_You did it Mer, you're over him, aren't you?" _

"_Yea…I think I really am, I mean at first I was really mad, but then I sort of felt relived, _

_ya know?" Mer said with this thoughtful look on her face._

"_yea I know, at first when I found out about Addie breaking are pact I was really hurt and mad, but after a lil' while, I was strangely happy."_

"_Well mark, it looks like the dirty ex-mistresses have finally moved on, so cheers to us!" she said as she rose a fake glass._

_Mark got his Mcsteamy face on and said, "yes we have moved on, witch reminds me, sense were at this current state of move on-ness maybe we should get rid of rules, 1, 2, and 3? Because I can think of same pretty fun ways to celebrate." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively._

"_Ha, ha, very funny mark. But I think the way we are celebrating is just fine." she laughed as she turned around and walked into the locker room._

"_Fine, you big spoil sport!" just as mark finished his sentence the chief came up._

"_Hello Dr. Sloan."_

"_Hey there chief."_

"_I'm hoping I am not hearing you hit on Dr. Grey, here Dr. Sloan."_

"_Course not chief."_

"_Good then, because you know the last thing we need here is another fight between you and Dr. Shepard."_

"_Yea, well he ain't got much right to be mad."_

"_Yes well whatever the case, is it needs to stop. You know Dr. Grey, if he keeps bothering you, you could file some forms on sexual harassment."_

"_Ha, ha, thanks chief, but I am sure it won't come to that."_

"_Yea cheify no harm, no foul!"_

"_Yes well, this isn't the real reason I came over here, I wanted to let you know that your paperwork has been taken care of, and your all set to leave."_

"_Leave, wait a minute, what do you mean? Mar…Dr. Sloan, are you going on vacation?" Mer said as she walked out of the locker room._

"_Err…no Dr. Grey, I am…uh…well transferring, I have been offered a position as chief at NYM, New York Methodist hospital, and I accepted."_

"_Oh, really? Um...that's great I'm so happy for you." she said not sounding the least bit happy._

"_Yes, well your all set to go in a week, were going to miss you around here mark, but I understand this is what you need to do. Well I need to go on say a few words to our new interns." Chief said as he walked away._

"_Congrats, mark. Chief, wow, that's a big step!"_

"_I know, I am so excited! Think about it, Chief Sloan, huh? Has a nice ring to it don't it?"_

"_Yea, it doesn't sound to bad, man who would have thought, you of all people becoming chief, over every one else, man that's a shocker."_

"_Oh, ha ha, very funny!"_

One Week Later

_Meredith walking out of the hospital. She was about to get in her car when she was stopped by mark._

"_Meredith, did you really think I was going to leave without saying goodbye to my favorite dirty mistress?"_

"_Ex-mistress, mark, EX!"_

"_Right, right, sorry."_

"_It's cool. So you're really leaving?"_

"_Yea I'm really leaving."_

"_Man, mark I am really going to miss you, I can't believe your actually leaving me here, all alone, with no to defend poor little me, from the big bad Derek." Meredith pouted._

"_Well I'm sure Christina can defend, hell Christina even scares me!"_

"_Yea, I think she scares everybody."_

"_Yea, guess she does…"_

_An awkward silence hangs in the air._

"_Err…well you probably should go catch your flight, huh? Meredith said trying to put an end to the uncomfortable silence._

"_Uh…yea…probably should…you know Mer, you should move on to."_

"_What do you mean? I have moved on."_

"_You kinda did, but come on, you're always going to be Meredith and he is always going to be Derek, you can't really **move** on, when you work in the same hospital, you just can't."_

"_Well whadya expect, I didn't really get a job offer some where else like you did, I'm not some number one plastics surgeon, and I'm just Dr.Grey. Anyways I can't just leave the gang here, after this huge mess I have made in there lives."_

"_Mer you are a great surgeon and you know it and you know I could use an asset like you on my team. Whaddaya think, come on, take the chance, move on from it all, the rain, the mom, Derek, rumors and the nurses. Come on Meredith move to New York with me." Mark said a serious intense look on his face._

_Meredith smiled for moment, actually thinking about it for a moment but then reality set in, as much as she would love to just run away from it all, move with mark and start her life over in New York, but she did that once._

_Meredith shook her head_

"_Thanks mark, I mean it, and as much as I would love to leave this all behind, I can't. But best wishes to you there, I know your going to be a great chief."_

"_The offer is always open, all you have to do is call me and u got the job."_

"_I'll keep that in mind.'_

"_You do that, well I gotta go catch my plain, it's been great having a fellow dirty mistress, hope you get your fairytale ending, Grey." He said as he turned around and started walking away._

_Meredith stared after a moment before her heart beat her brain and she ran after him._

"_Mark, wait."_

"_Wha…" Mark started to say when he was cut off my Meredith's arms went around his neck. _

_They just stood there for a moment neither one of them wanting to let go._

_Meredith finally pulled away and kissed him on his cheek._

"_Couldn't let you go with out a hug." She said finally._

_Mark put on his Mcsteamy face and smirked, but only for a moment, then it was gone and his face became very sincere._

"_Think about it Meredith, really think about it." He said, he just stood there for a moment before he turned and walked away._

_Meredith stood there watching him walking away, confused on what was going on, why she felt so sad, so alone. Why all she wanted to do was run up and kiss him._

_She tried to shake it off, she turned around and got in her car and drove out of the parking lot._

**Alrighty that's the first chapter, what do you all think??? Should I continue??? Any feed back would be much appreciated!!!!**

**XOXO**

**Mary**


End file.
